Amelia Jones
@Actual_Amelia. The super hyper, slightly bi-polar, American country who is on a mission to capture every nation's heart. Her best friend is Chiara Vargas (@Actual_Chiara). About Fem!USA is a very energetic, vagular, and extremely loud individual on Twittertalia. While she often changes her avatar back in forth for special events or just for the heck of it, nothing swings more than her mood. One moment, she's as loving and caring as a first-time mother and the next, she's flirting it up with one of the single countries - it's always a tough time keeping up with Miss Jones. Don't let that discourage you though, out of character ((often depicted like this)), reveals that Miss America is a sweet, caring girl with a big heart, always ready and willing to tell people that they've made her laugh. This account has been deactivated for a few months. Relationships *'Chiara Vargas' (@Actual_Chiara) is her very best friend on the site, despite their seemingly less then friendly conversations. All is taken in good fun. Not only are these two characters close on the site, but they're friends in real life. Amelia reports out of character that Chiara is nowhere near as crazy off the site then when she is on. They try to hang out with each other as much as possible, but with the hot-headed Italian's hectic schedual, as she tells on the site, it's very difficult. You will often see the American screen capping conversations for her best friend so she cn keep updated on the most reccent events on Twittertalia. *'Jean-Luc Bonnefoy '(@Actual_Picardy) is like a best friend to Amelia, as she tells us all openly. From the very first days on her twitter account, you could tell that she had a heavy infatuation but was turned down rather suddenly. The two seem to speak outside the site, and will often compliment each other on personality and beauty out of character. *'Jason Jones '(@Actual_Molossia) is the self-proclaimed son of this all-American girl. Due to her heavy mood swings, however, she often goes back and forth between yelling at him to respect her, and crying over the fact that he's "growing up". Amelia is often upfront with Jason, and though she tends to favorite quite a bit of this posts on Twitter, she will usually leave him on his own. Though she doesn't know if her adopted son loves her, she likes to assume that he does. *'Aloisia Beilschmidt '(@Germany__Alosia) seems to be a new girlfriend of the American girl. The two seemed like very electric friends and first and then it soon became a brief, friendly arguement about who was more attractive. This ended with them agreeing to disagree and with the tiny blonde asking her out on a date. They didn't last very long as her male counterpart, @SaluteForAlfred (inactive), ending up stealing her away. Now they are the closest of friends, Amelia and Aloïsia. *'Ludwig Beilschmidt' (@Actual__Germany) (Part one) was a short-lived romance between a planned-out abusive character. The events were just straight up debauchery of people chasing one another and finally the writer leaving. Not much was known about the first owner, but, Amelia's admin decided to pass along the @ to her girlfriend, who currently own it. (Part two) Amelia's IRL girlfriend owns this page. It is now inactive, but, the two shipped Germany and Fem! America as well as Fem! Germany and America. *'Dimitri' (@HetaliaDimitri) was one of the few, long-lasting relationships of the blonde's love life. She quickly developed something of a crush on him and was quick to pursue him after the night of debauchery noted above. Unfortunately, the admin had stuffs to do IRL and after a few months on Twittertalia, became inactive. Amelia's writer says that they communicate outside of twitter whenever the opportunity comes around, which isn't often. * Memorable Tweets *First Tweet: "@Actual_Chiara Yo, yo, we clubbin' tonight?" *"*Drug dealer voice* Hey you... Wanna buy some confidence?" *"@Actual_Chiara *SPRAYS YOU WITH WATER* GET BACK IN CLASS YOU SHIT" *"@Actual_Stalin, this is America speaking.YOU CAN'T PULL OFF COMMUNSIM. Nice try though." *"Come to think of it... my boobs need their own Twitter." *"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22... Pounds overweight." *"@Actual_Chiara YOU HOEBAG." (This started the event #HoeBagsUnite, I believe.) *"BIBBITY BOPPITY BACON" *"#TragicAUidea Where America is a vegan and works a Whole Foods." *(Any agument with @Actual_Chiara really.) *"((Do I have a page on hte Wikia?))" *"@Actual_Molossia @Actual_Chiara I CLAIM YOU AS MY SON." *"Everyone loves pot brownies. But when I bring crystal meth cupcakes then ''I'm ''the weirdo." *"@Actual_god I'm pretty sure strippers are just confused firefighters." *"❒ Single ❒ Taken ✔ Not going to Comic Con" *"I ONLY speak the truth because I'm a shitty liar."